


Kindan no kajitsu wa hamaru hodo tasty

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kitchen Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Mi sono svegliato così. Ma, sai, ho avuto davvero un bell’appuntamento con un gran bell’uomo ieri sera, quindi potrebbe essere quello.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	Kindan no kajitsu wa hamaru hodo tasty

**Kindan no kajitsu wa hamaru hodo tasty**

**(Il frutto proibito è così buono)**

Quella mattina era assolutamente meravigliosa.

Yamada lo capiva dal semplice fatto d’essersi svegliato davvero di buonumore, cosa che era assolutamente strana per lui.

Si rigirò un paio di volte, fancendo un verso che non avrebbe osato fare se ci fossero stati altri esseri umani lì con lui.

Il che gli fece pensare che sapere dove si trovasse Daiki sarebbe stata una piacevole aggiunta alla già gradevole sensazione.

Si costrinse a sedersi, quantomeno, tendendo l’orecchio. Gli parve di sentire dei rumori provenire dalla cucina, quindi se era fortunato il fidanzato stava preparando la colazione.

Sentendosi un po’ più incline ad alzarsi, si guardò intorno in cerca dei vestiti; Daiki doveva essersi alzato con la coscienza sporca, dato che Yamada li vide ordinatamente impilati sulla poltrona, ed era certo che fossero stati sparpagliati per tutto il pavimento quando erano andati a dormire la notte prima.

Si alzò, afferrando una camicia e indossandola, senza preoccuparsi di abbottonarla tutta, e decise che sarebbe stato sufficiente; era piuttosto comodo.

Inoltre, era certo che Daiki avrebbe apprezzato il regalo.

Aprì la porta e si diresse in punta di piedi verso la cucina, senza avvisare Daiki del proprio arrivo. Lo vide occupato ai fornelli, scaldando la zuppa di miso, muovendo la testa a ritmo di qualsiasi canzone stesse ascoltando con gli auricolari.

Ghignando, Yamada andò dietro di lui, pizzicandogli i fianchi quando fu abbastanza vicino.

Col senno di poi, aveva rischiato sia di ucciderlo che di fargli mollare la presa sulla zuppa, cosa che l’avrebbe lasciato senza fidanzato e senza colazione; ma viveva per quel genere di pericolo.

“Che diamine…!” Ddaiki imprecò, voltandosi e guardandolo male. “Mi hai fatto venire un infarto.” informò il più piccolo, che in tutta risposta ridacchiò, scrollando le spalle.

“Era difficile resistere. Eri troppo carino per non venire a darti fastidio.”

Arioka fecce un passo indietro e lo guardò, quasi come lo stesse analizzando.

“Qualcuno s’è alzato di buonumore.” osservò, sorridendo. “Penso che l’ultima volta in cui mi hai detto che ero carino avevo sedici anni.”

Yamada alzò gli occhi al cielo, avvicinandosi ad assaggiare la zuppa.

“Se non spegni il fuoco in questo momento sarà immangiabile, e perderò tutto il buonumore.” lo informò, il sorriso ancoraa in volto.

Daiki fece subito quanto richiesto, poi si voltò a lanciargli un’altra occhiata.

“Sul serio, cos’è stato? Non può semplicemente essere il fatto che non dobbiamo lavorare oggi, giuro che è successo prima d’ora. Anche se, effettivamente, non spesso.” disse, avvicinandosi e portandogli le braccia intorno alla vita.

Yamada quasi fece le fusa, cosa che lo fece sentire incredibilmente a disagio – anche se non abbastanza da smettere. Si protese in avanti, allora, baciando il fidanzato per evitare di rendersi ridicolo.

“Non saprei proprio dire.” gli disse, una volta allontanatosi. “Mi sono svegliato così. Ma, sai, ho avuto davvero un bell’appuntamento con un gran bell’uomo ieri sera, quindi potrebbe essere quello.”

“Oh.” disse Daiki, fingendosi indifferente. “Quindi hai rimorchiato. Mi piacerebbe che me lo raccontassi.” spinse leggermente sui suoi fianchi, facendolo indietreggiare finché non colpì il tavolo; ci saltò su, aprendo le gambe abbastanza da fare spazio al più grande. “E la tua scelta di indossare solo metà di un abbigliamento adeguato è dovuta a cosa? Speri di essere fortunato di nuovo?” chiese, lasciando risalire le mani lungo le gambe nude di Yamada.

Ryosuke ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“Assolutamente no. Solo non mi andava di mettere vestiti _adeguati_ , e ho pensato che il mio ragazzo avrebbe apprezzato.” disse, inclinando il capo e lanciandogli un’occhiata maliziosa.

“Sai...” disse Daiki, poi fece una paura e prese un respiro profondo, allontanandosi leggermente, gli occhi ancora fissi su di lui. “A volte mi mancano i bei becchi tempi, quando ancora non ti prendevi così bene cura di te stesso. Era più facile sbrigare le faccende in casa.”

Yamada alzò un sopracciglio, incrociando le braccia.

“Oh. Quindi mi stai dicendo che all’epoca non mi trovavi attraente?” chiese, quasi indifferente, rimanendo fermo sul tavolo.

Daiki fece una smorfia, consapevole di aver lasciato passare il messaggio sbagliato.

“Non ho detto questo.” si affrettò a chiarire. “Sto solo dicendo che mentre io divento più vecchio e più brutto, tu diventi più bello ogni giorno che passa.” scrollò le spalle, a disagio. “Mi sono salvato?”

Yamada scoppiò a ridere, annuendo.

“Torna qui.” chiese, piano. Quando Daiki lo fece, gli portò le braccia attorno al collo, tenendolo vicino. “Non sei niente di tutto ciò, Dai-chan, sai? Ti trovo bello come il primo giorno che t’ho visto. In effetti, la mia attrazione nei tuoi confronti s’è mantenuta lineare negli anni, ma quello è solo perché non sono superficiale come te.” scherzò, avvicinandosi e baciandolo di nuovo.

Daiki parve decidere che non era una buona idea rispondere, e lasciò che il più piccolo lo baciasse, la sensazione della sua pelle nuda contro di lui piacevole abbastanza da distrarlo da qualsiasi altra cosa.

Continuarono per qualche tempo; Yamada era piuttosto preso, le gambe ora allacciate strette intorno ai fianchi del più grane, le mani che accarezzavano la schiena di Daiki come se lo confortasse.

“Sai.” disse a voce bassa quando si allontanarono. “Forse mi sbagliavo. Forse inconsciamente non ho indossato troppi vestiti perché volevo che me li togliessi.” ammise, respirando pesantemente.

Daiki rise, scuotendo la testa.

“Come ho detto... prima era più facile.” disse. “Ricordo i bei tempi quando potevano sopravvivere alla colazione senza che io ti saltassi addosso.”

Yamada gli sorrise malizioso, spostando il peso in avanti, adesso seduto al limitare del tavolo.

“Ma questo non sei tu che mi salti addosso.” gli fece notare, portando la bocca al collo del più grande, cominciando a mordicchiarlo. “Questo sono io, che sono esigente come al solito. Non ha niente a che fare con l’età o con l’aspetto fisico. Man mano che passa il tempo, aspettati che diventi sempre più insicuro. È il tuo compito provarmi che mi trovi ancora attraente.”

Daiki gli afferrò i fianchi, godendosi quello che Yamada stava facendo al suo collo. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, cercando di concentrarsi.

“Egocentrico.” gli disse, riuscendo a strappare la bocca di Yamada via da sé. “Non hai nemmeno bisogno di gratificazione sessuale. Scommetto che saresti felice solo con me che sto qui a dirti quanto ti trovo bello.”

Lungi dall’offendersi, Yamada annuì.

“Ma mi impegno così tanto per essere bello abbastanza da fartelo notare e, quindi, da farmelo dire. Davvero, tutto quello che fai è apprezzare i miei sforzi.” disse, allungandosi in avanti e, senza troppe cerimonie, infilando una mano nei pantaloni della tuta di Daiki. Cosa che avrebbe fatto trasalire il più grande, se non avesse già saputo come sarebbe andata a finire.

“Non sei così perfetto, sai?” gli disse, a dire il vero abbastanza distratto dalla mano del più piccolo intorno al suo sesso.

“Prego.” disse Yamada, scuotendo la testa, tornando a portare le gambe intorno a lui per tirarlo più vicino. “Sentiti libero di elencarmi tutti i miei difetti.” lo invitò distrattamente, la mano libera che nel frattempo raggiungeva quella di Daiki, prendendola e portandosela alla bocca, così da potergli prendere le dita fra le labbra, leccandole accuratamente. Una volta lasciate andare, lanciò un’occhiata a Daiki, e il più grande a questo punto non ebbe bisogno che gli chiedesse niente.

Portò la mano alla base della schiena di Yamada, spingendolo più in avanti, e subito le dita si spostarono alla sua apertura, stuzzicandola.

“Beh, tanto per cominciare.” iniziò, avendo qualche difficoltà a concentrarsi con la mano del più piccolo ancora intorno a lui, che si muoveva troppo lentamente per dargli sollievo. “Sei incredibilmente concentrato su te stesso.” gli disse, mentre il primo dito scivolava dentro; si godette particolarmente il modo in cui Yamada trattenne il respiro, quindi cominciò subito a muoverlo.

“Questo l’avevamo già stabilito, Dai-chan.” gli fece notare Ryosuke, spingendosi incontro alla sua mano, gli occhi chiusi e uno sguardo di beatitudine in volto.

“Sei anche pigro. E infantile.” continuò il più grande, aggiungendo un secondo dito e cominciando ad aprirle, preparandolo il più velocemente e accuratamente possibile.

“Va’ avanti. Comunque ti piace prenderti cura di me.”

Daiki alzò gli occhi al cielo, avvicinandosi a dargli un bacio sulle labbra, la lingua che accarezzò brevemente quella del più piccolo prima di tirarsi indietro.

“Sei anche la peggior civetta del pianeta. Trovi così divertente buttarti addosso ad altri uomini quando stai che sto guardando.”

Aggiunse il terzo dito, ma nonostante l’intrusione improvvisa Yamada riuscì a ridere.

“Questo è perché ti innervosisci, e dopo me lo dai _così bene_.” ribatté, lasciando andare la sua erezione e spostandosi verso dietro, le mani sul piano del tavolo per offrirsi meglio all’altro.

“A proposito di provocare.” mormorò Daiki. “Sei un fifone, non sai perdere, sei cattivo quando sei di cattivo umore e...” respirò a fondo, scuotendo la testa. “Penso che potrei morire se non sono dentro di te entro il prossimo minuto.” le parole uscirono da sole in mezzo a tutto il resto, e Daiki si rese conto del fatto che le ultime erano le uniche che pensasse davvero.

Yamada rabbrividì, poi sorrise.

“Finalmente qualcosa su cui siamo d’accordo.” mormorò.

Poi, con tutta la lentezza del mondo, tirò il braccio del più grande così da fargli sfilare le dita da dentro di lui, e procedette a stendersi sul tavolo, alzando le gambe e puntellando i piedi sul bordo, aprendole il più possibile.

La visuale, si rendeva conto, doveva essere oscena; ma non gli interessava, non adesso, non quando era così eccitato.

Daiki lo guardò, deglutendo rumorosamente e facendo un passo avanti, abbassandosi i pantaloni abbastanza da liberare la propria erezione.

Stuzzicò l’entrata di Yamada con la punta per qualche istante, sentendolo agitarsi sotto di lui, e decise che non poteva continuare a provocarlo, neanche volendo; cominciò a spingere dentro, lentamente, lasciandoglielo sentire mentre avanzava.

“ _Kami_.” sibilò il più piccolo una volta che fu completamente dentro. “Non c’è da sorprendersi se ero così di buonumore stamattina.” fece perno sui gomiti, guardandolo. “Sai, forse non tutto di te peggiora con l’età.” gli disse, ghignando.

L’unica risposta di Daiki fu tirarsi quasi completamente fuori e poi riaffondare dentro. Forte abbastanza che sperava si zittisse.

Beh, non disse niente, ma questo non voleva dire che non avesse gridato comunque.

“Hai ragione.” gli disse Daiki dopo qualche altra spinta, il respiro già affannoso. “Mi piace adularti.” portò una mano dietro la tua schiena, costringendolo a tornare nella posizione iniziare, e l’aumento di resistenza li fece gemere entrambi. “Ma tu me la rendi davvero troppo facile.”

Yamada gemette a voce alta – tutta scena, Daiki ne era sicuro – e si spinse contro di lui.

“Hai elencato tutti i miei difetti, è giusto che faccia qualche apprezzamento mentre sei dentro di me. Sarebbe maleducato non farlo.”

Daiki si protese in avanti, tenendolo più stretto mentre si muoveva dentro di lui.

“Non sono certo che troverai molto lusinghiero quello che ho da dire.” scherzò, leccandogli il collo.

“Trovo qualsiasi cosa compresa tra quanto sono bravo e che bella scopata che sono accettabile come complimento.” si affrettò a dirgli Yamada, l’urgenza nella sua voce abbastanza da far ridacchiare Daiki.

“Vedi? Sai già tutto.” gli disse, mordendolo leggermente sulla clavicola, in un punto che sapeva essere particolarmente sensibile. “Beh, sei davvero fantastico. Con tutta la tua arroganza, è incredibile con quanta facilità vada in pezzi ogni volta in cui sono dentro di te. È come se fossi un’altra persona, una che mi piace da morire.”

“E poi sono io l’egocentrico.” bofonchiò Yamada, portando una mano dietro la testa di Daiki per tenerlo fermo sul suo collo, godendosi particolarmente quello che gli stava facendo la sua bocca.

“Come potrei non trovarlo gratificante?” disse Arioka, dando una spinta particolarmente forte, che fece emettere a Yamada un gemito che, in circostanze normali, l’avrebbe fatto vergognare. “Fai dei versi così belli per me. Sei così disperato, è ovvio che gonfi il mio ego.”

Yamada cominciò a muovere i fianchi al ritmo di quelli del fidanzato, cercando di farlo arrivare più in fondo.

“Beh, suppongo che siamo proprio una bella coppia.” lo stroncò. “Toccami, Daiki. Sono così vicino, toccami e basta.”

Daiki rallentò le spinte, prendendosi il suo tempo per studiare il viso di Yamada; poi lo prese tra le mani, baciandolo intensamente.

“Certo che lo siamo.” mormorò, riprendendo a muoversi e finalmente portando una mano intorno alla sua erezione, toccandolo velocemente. “Andiamo, Ryo. Fammi vedere quanto ti piace, fammi vedere che per te è impossibile resistere quando sono così a fondo dentro di te.” sottolineò ciascuna frase con una spinta particolarmente dura, e il fatto che Yamada poté solo annuire in risposta gli fece capire che era davvero vicino.

Ma comunque lo colse alla sprovvista quando il più piccolo gli conficcò le unghie nel braccio, facendosi incredibilmente stretto intorno a lui mentre veniva, la testa gettata indietro mentre gemeva a voce ancora più alta di prima.

Daiki rallentò per lasciare che si riprendesse, guardandolo incantato.

Non poteva ingannare nessuno: _era_ meraviglioso, possibilmente la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto in vita sua. Non si discuteva.

“Continua a muoverti.” gli disse Yamada dopo un po’, a voce bassa.

Daiki non se lo fece ripetere due volte; spinse attraverso l’aumento di resistenza, godendosi il modo in cui il corpo di Yamada si contraeva quando lo faceva.

Il più piccolo tornò a sedersi dritto, offrendosi completamente a lui, riuscendo a concentrarsi nonostante quanto si sentisse sopraffatto.

“Sono vicino.” lo avvertì Daiki dopo un po’, i fianchi che perdevano il ritmo mentre attendeva istruzioni.

Yamada ghignò, annuendo.

“Bene.” disse, la voce tornata lasciva. “Allora adesso provami _tu_ quanto ti piace. Vienimi dentro, Daiki.” sussurrò, e il più grande non poté davvero resistere.

Gli afferrò forte i fianchi, poi lo baciò per soffocare qualsiasi suono potesse emettere, e venne così, a fondo dentro il corpo del fidanzato. Come richiesto.

Rimase fermo per qualche minuto, e Yamada glielo lasciò fare. Portò le dita alla schiena del più grande, accarezzandolo in modo confortevole, lasciandogli una scia di baci sulla spalla.

“Siamo davvero dei pessimi adulti.” gli disse dopo un po’, divertito.

Daiki si risollevò, sorridendogli.

“Fortunatamente, siamo bravi in un sacco di altre cose.” gli fece notare.

Yamada rise, scuotendo il capo. Fece una smorfia, poi, quando Daiki si tirò fuori, ed ebbe effettivamente bisogno d’aiuto da parte sua per rimettersi in piedi.

“Mi sento come se fossi sott’acqua.” lo informò, respirando a fondo. “Penso che questa mattinata libera non sia stata una gran cosa, alla fine. Non possiamo stare da soli troppo a lungo senza rischiare di prosciugarci.” gli disse, con una smorfia.

Daiki gli diede un bacio veloce, indicando la stanza da letto con un cenno della testa.

“Beh allora, forse dovresti andare a metterti dei pantaloni. Per essere sicuri.”

Yamada inclinò il capo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e sorridendo.

“Ti piacerò ancora con dei vestiti addosso?” scherzò, ma comunque attese con impazienza la sua risposta.

Daiki sospirò teatralmente.

“Come potresti non piacermi, Ryo-chan? Sei l’uomo più bello che abbia mai visto in vita mia.”

Il seguente bacio che gli diede e il modo in cui saltellò fuori dalla cucina e verso la camera, disse a Daiki che il suo lavoro per quel giorno era compiuto, e che ancora una volta l’ego di Yamada era perfettamente soddisfatto.


End file.
